britneyspearsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Oops!... I Did It Again (canção)
"Oops!... I Did It Again" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu segundo álbum de estúdio, Oops!... I Did It Again (2000). Foi lançado em 27 de março de 2000, pela Jive Records, como o primeiro single do álbum. A canção foi escrita e produzida por Max Martin e Rami Yacoub. "Oops!... I Did It Again" é uma canção que, liricamente, fala de uma garota que que vê o amor como um jogo, e ela decide usar isso para sua vantagem por brincar com as emoções de seu amante. A canção apresenta um diálogo que faz referência ao filme Titanic (1997). Após o seu lançamento, "Oops!... I Did It Again" recebeu em sua maioria opiniões favoráveis de críticos de música, que observaram semelhanças com seu single de estréia "...Baby One More Time". Foi nomeado para o Grammy de Melhor Performance Vocal Pop Feminina durante a cerimônia de 2001. Comercialmente, a faixa chegou ao número nove no Billboard Hot 100 dos EUA. Ele liderou as paradas de singles nacionais em vários territórios internacionais, muitos dos quais ele tem, adicionalmente, atingido certificações de vendas de ouro e platina. Consequentemente, "Oops!... I Did It Again" foi reconhecido como estando entre as canções de assinatura de Spears. O videoclipe da música foi dirigido por Nigel Dick. Ele retrata Spears em Marte, onde ela aborda um astronauta que caiu no amor com ela. Ela estava vestida com um macacão vermelho de látex, considerado muito sensual na época. A música recebeu três indicações ao 2000 MTV Video Music Awards. Spears apresentou a faixa durante as turnês Oops!... I Did It Again Tour, Dream Within a Dream Tour, The Onyx Hotel Tour e Britney: Piece of Me. Antecedentes e composição Depois de alcançar o sucesso internacional com seu primeiro álbum de estúdio ...Baby One More Time (1999) e seus singles "...Baby One More Time", "Sometimes", "(You Drive Me) Crazy", "Born to Make You Happy", e "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart", [ 1 ] Spears gravou grande parte de sua faixa de acompanhamento Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) em Novembro de 1999 no Cheiron Studios em Estocolmo, Suécia. Sua faixa-título foi escrita e produzida por Max Martin e Rami Yacoub, enquanto vocais de fundo foram fornecidos por Martin e Nana Hedin. [ 2 ] A faixa foi lançada em 27 de março de 2000, pela Jive Records como o primeiro single. [ 3 ] "Oops!... I Did It Again" é uma canção teen pop com uma duração de três minutos e trinta e dois segundos. [ 4 ] De acordo com Jocelyn Vena da MTV americana, a letra da canção "reflete a evolução de Spears de colegial safadinha a gata sexy intergaláctica."8 A canção é composta em tom de mi maior e está situada em um compasso de tempo comum, com um moderado andamento de 96 batidas por minuto. O alcance vocal de Spears se estende por mais de duas oitavas, de C♯3 a A4.6 Uma crítica da revista Billboard notou semelhança no som da canção com o single de estreia de Spears, "...Baby One More Time", além de notar que a batida soa semelhante ao remix de "(You Drive Me) Crazy".9 "Oops!... I Did It Again" tem uma seqüência básica de C♯m–C♯m como progressão harmônica.6 A ponte da canção apresenta um diálogo que faz referência ao filme de James Cameron, Titanic (1997).10 Recepção da crítica Categoria:Canções de Oops!... I Did It Again Categoria:Singles de Oops!... I Did It Again Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles